The invention generally relates to regulating a timing between a strobe signal and a data signal.
For purposes of communicating data across a bus between a source (providing the data) and a receiver (receiving the data) in a bus operation, the source typically furnishes both data bit signals that indicate the bits of the data and a strobe signal to the bus. The strobe signal has distinct timing edges (rising edges, for example) that are used by a receiver to synchronize the capture of data from the data bit signals; and each data bit signal has “data eyes” in which the data bit signal indicates a bit of data. Thus, during the bus operation, the receiver responds to each rising edge of the strobe signal to ideally sample the data bit signals inside the data eyes to capture a set of bits from the bus.